


Mi nota.

by MareeSoleil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dead Sherlock, Feels, Graphic Description, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, John Feels, Light Sadism, M/M, Melancholy, Presumed Dead, Sad, Sherlock Lives, Stand Alone, Suicide, Tears
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareeSoleil/pseuds/MareeSoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es hora de dejar mi nota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fic salió gracias a varios fans arts que encontré. Podrán ver los links al final de la historia.

<<El tiempo transcurre muy rápido. Los días pasan volando.>> Eso dicen todos, eso comentan las personas normales, esa frase es típica en  una plática convencional que todos alguna vez han llevado a cabo.

Sin embargo, pareciera ser que desde hace dos años mi vida se detuvo y el reloj se hundió en mis lágrimas.

Mi corazón sigue latiendo, bombea la sangre debida y mi cuerpo reacciona al calor de la estufa cuando  mi mano ha olvidado  apartarse de ella; pero mi alma, sí es que aún la tengo, se ha estado rompiendo pedazo a pedazo desde hace ya más de quinientos días. Mi ser ha sido devorado por recuerdos desgarradores y mi cuerpo se ha desvanecido con el paso de las noches.

Fue él quien hizo que mi mundo se volviera un infierno, creí por instante que volvería. Fui un idiota. No  volvió nunca y no volverá.

He soñado en más de cien ocasiones cómo sería sí él regresara, me he planteado muchos escenarios, en la mayoría terminaba golpeándolo, pero al final abrazándolo y declarándole el amor inminente que sentía hacía su persona. Pensaba en cómo reaccionaría mi mejor amigo ante ello, quizá con la boca abierta y los ojos iluminados, tal vez colocando sus manos frente a su barbilla y diciendo con esa voz arrogante - _Era obvio, John-._

Oh sí, claro que era obvio. Intenté disimular mis sentimientos en cada ocasión, procuré mantener un límite, nunca lo logré. Sherlock siempre fue para mi como la luna a los lobos, como a los niños el chocolote, como para él un homicidio: irresistible.

¿Y cómo no me resultaría atrayente si tenía todo lo que necesitaba?

Sherlock, el hombre de tez blanca, estatura más alta de la promedio, delgado, fuerte, de brazos bien formados, abdomen plano, piernas tonificadas, boca pequeña y carnosa, pómulos marcados, manos grandes y dedos largos, cejas simétricas y bien pobladas, nariz fina, y esos ojos que tienen diferente tono dependiendo de la luz que les de, azul, gris, verde y con salpicaduras amarillas en ocasiones. Sherlock, el hombre más inteligente, deductivo, fríbolo, anti-social, fuerte, sencillo, orgulloso, patán, mal-humorado, con humor negro, sin sentimientos, sin empatia, apático, hablador y callado al mismo tiempo, odioso, hiriente, gracioso, idiota, con una mirada tan penetrante que podía hacer sentir escalofríos, químico, apicultor. Sherlock, el hombre que toca el violín de una forma maravillosa, que con disparos se desaburría, el hombre que sabía tu vida con sólo mirarte diez segundos, que era un sociópata capaz de amar, querer y proteger a sus seres cercanos. Él el hombre más interesante, intrigante y maravilloso que he conocido.

No sé cómo fue que termine como adolescente, apunto de poner corazones al final de su nombre. No sé cómo lo volví un héroe, un Dios, un TODO en mi cabeza y peor aún, en mi corazón. Sherlock siempre fue un sociópata, él lo dijo mil veces. Me dijo que no lo  viera como un héroe, y a pesar de que sabía que terminaría decepcionado me fui inútil intentar safarme de sus encantos, sus deducciones, esa manera de extasiarse al ver un crimen, esa mirada odiosa de lo-sé-todo, esa voz grave, esos ojos profundos y afilados, yo no pude resistirme, no quise hacerlo. Quise caer ante sus pies, deseé verlo y mojar mis labios. Ahora comprendo que estuvo mal. Él tenía razón, todos la tenían, Sherlock es de esas personas a las que quizá no les importaba cómo afectaría la vida de los demás con sus decisiones, mientra tuviera la razón. Moriarty le puso en las manos un enigma tan excitante que se olvido de mi, "su único amigo".

Cuando estaba mirándole, me sentí tan frágil, tan impotente, tan estúpido. Pude haber hecho más, sé que pude haber hecho más y sin embargo, no lo hice. Me quedé parado, frío y quieto como un muñeco de nieve. No actué como el doctor militar que era al ver a un colega herido, no. Yo sólo permanecí inmóvil, viendo como mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida saltaba a su trágico final. Esa fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. No fue ver a la muerte de frente en Afganistan, ver a mi padre morir por cancer lentamente, ver a mi hermana destruirse con el alcohol, recibir una bala en el brazo o tener cogera. Lo peor de mi vida fue ver caer a Sherlock desde el techo del hospital y no reaccionar de ninguna manera. Sólo un grito salió de mi y fue en vano.

Mi vida ha decaído desde ese instante, mis días se han vuelto un infierno, mis pesadillas han vuelto y peores cada vez. Mis fuerzas se han ido, mi espíritu se fue con él. No puedo respirar, no puedo ver Baker Street sin llorar, no puedo mirar su sillón sin imaginarlo ahí, no puedo escuchar un violín sin ver sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, no puedo reír, he descuidado mi figura, el bigote me ha crecido y no tengo ganas de afeitarlo aunque sé que a él le parecería ridículo, he guardado todas las cosas que tienen que ver con los casos, mi corazón duele en cada recuerdo, me es imposible ver las noticias o Dr. Who sin escuchar un - _¡_ _Aburrido, John!-. S_ implemente no puedo vivir sin Sherlock Holmes. 

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse él dijo que la llamada era su nota, ahora yo dejaré la mía, y será como a él le gustaba y fastidiaba al mismo tiempo: escrita. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nota de John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada agradecerle a mi Beta Darkness Nightmare que me ayudo -yo diría que muchísimo- con este capítulo. Lucho bastante conmigo, me dio bastantes sapes en todo y es simplemente increíble. Mil gracias, de verdad.
> 
> Segundo, la nota no está hecha a computadora originalmente. John está escribiendo en una hoja de papel y con forme escribe es obvio que comienzan a crecer los sentimientos.
> 
> Buena lectura.

_X/X/2014_

 

_En realidad no creo que importe el día ni tampoco el mes, quizá importe el año, no sé._

_Hace ya dos años que Sherlock, mi mejor amigo se aventó del tercer piso del Hospital San Bart, llegando a una muerte segura. Dejándome a_ _mí_ _como antes de conocerlo -solo,_ _con pesadillas, con insomnio y con una alma rota.-, o tal vez peor._

_Tengo la intención de escribir esto por alguna razón. Probablemente sea para que la Sra. Hudson esté más tranquila o para que sepan qué hacer con este lugar cuando yo ya no esté para cuidarlo._

_Creo que debería empezar contando que mi vida ha perdido sentido alguno. Ustedes lo han notado, me han intentado ayudar y yo me he negado a recibir su aprecio por simple orgullo o capricho. Me he cerrado ante todo contacto humano -y es gracioso porque ahora que lo veo me he estado volviendo como él-._

_No sé desde cuándo salí en busca de rufianes para poderlos aprender y darles una lección para cambiar su conducta. No_ _sé_ _por qué salí en busca de drogas para poder sentir que estaba cerca de él..._

_Es verdad, me volví un adicto al peligro y he caído en manos de drogas para poder dormir, me he fumado los cigarrillos que Sherlock dejó y compré más en el momento en que se terminaron, tanto que he llegado a fumar tres cajetillas por día; de alguna manera me tranquilizan. La nicotina influye en mi cuerpo dejando los pensamientos masoquistas o los psicópatas a un lado. Sé que les preocupa que haya estado fuera y que me haya roto algunos huesos estos meses y lo lamento, he sido un idiota... Pero me ha servido, al menos eso me ha mantenido relajado por  un tiempo._

_Hoy estoy limpio. No he_ _consumido _ningún narcótico. Hoy no he salido del departamento en busca de problemas ni nada por el estilo, si__ _es que se lo preguntan. Me he quedado en la cama hasta tarde, mirando el techo de mi habitación; por alguna extraña razón creí que me ayudaría. Pensé que reflexionaría, me levantaría y empezaría mi vida de nuevo. Pero después de unas horas de recuerdos y lleno de nostalgia comencé a llorar como un niño al que le ha sido arrebatado su más precioso tesoro, su juguete favorito, porque ese muñeco es su vida. Y sí, es una manera extraña de confesar mi amor por mi ex-compañero. Aunque claro, todos ustedes ya lo sabían, lo sabían incluso mucho antes que yo. Lo cual no sé si es patético o tierno. Negarme a ver mis sentimientos y reencontrarme con ellos cuando ya son inservibles. Es inútil. No me sirve de nada saber que amo a Sherlock cuando él seguramente se está riendo de mí_ _en el cielo o infierno –a pesar de que él no creía en esas cosas; y pensándolo bien, no tengo ni idea de dónde lo hayan mandado... Ja  ja ja._

_Puedo contarles que hoy me levanté de la cama, sin fuerzas, y miré que otro día había pasado, ya eran las dos de la tarde y no había hecho nada con mi existencia. Fui directo al baño y me miré en el espejo como cada día._

_-Pareces un zombie, John -escuché esa voz con tono sabe-lo-todo en mi cabeza._

 

_Es difícil escribirles y admitir que he escuchado su voz desde que se fue, cada día, cada noche  y a cada momento._

 

_John. John. John._

 

_Retumban sus ondas sonoras en mi cerebro. No me dejan en paz. No me permiten seguir. Mi cuerpo tiembla al recordar cómo se escuchaba cada palabra saliendo de su boca, no importando el tema, no importando qué dijera._

_Mis ojos se vuelven un mar cuando lo veo, cuando me imagino su cuerpo sentando en el sillón. Odio ser tan débil, tan sentimental... Debería ser fuerte, pero simplemente no puedo…_

 

_¡Lo extraño!_

 

_Extraño sus ojos, esos ojos grandes, penetrantes, sencillamente atrayentes, cautivadores, parecían ser una galaxia siendo tan raros y únicos con más de un color en ellos. Su gruesa voz y esa manera de hablar que simplemente me hacía quedar estupefacto. Esa sonrisa irónica cuando sabía algo que nadie más, esa media luna que se hacía en su rostro que decía “todos son unos idiotas sin cerebro”. Ese cabello color ébano que caía como una cascada en pleno auge. Ese olor tan suyo que  parecía de mar y tierra húmeda. Esos labios en forma de corazón que me hacían mojar los míos y aun cuando los recuerdo me provocan sensaciones. Aquellas manos y dedos que jugueteaban con todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Ese cuerpo tan alto, delgado y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte. Su  rostro tan simétrico, su nariz tan única. Su tono de piel tan parecido a la luna y a la porcelana. Esa mirada, esa manera de caminar y aquella manera de pensar que el mundo estaba en la palma de su mano. Esa maldita forma de exasperarme y de hacer que quisiera golpearle la cara por ser un presumido. Extraño esas horas muertas cuando no hacía falta que dijéramos algo para poder estar cómodos, esos instantes en que con sólo una mirada podíamos entendernos. Extraño tanto su mano, no dejo de ver mi palma imaginando que aún tengo sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Las cenas, ¡Dios! Las cenas eran tan  especiales, era una lucha hacer que comiera y cuando lo hacíamos era tan divertido, lo regañaba tanto y él sólo hacía berrinches como un niño pequeño que al final sí terminaba con todo lo que había en el plato. Recuerdo tanto aquellas noches en las que veíamos la televisión y Sherlock únicamente se quejaba de todo lo que veíamos, le grité en más de una ocasión porque se la pasaba deduciendo a cada persona, todo para él era catalogado como idiota. Nada tenía comparación con su mente._

 

_Yo era feliz, era tan feliz… Sonreía como adolescente al verlo en la mañana sentado en su sillón sin expresión alguna. Amaba oír su risa al contar mis intentos de chistes. Amé incluso sus cambios de humor tan repentinos y su forma extraña de ser hacía la otra gente, me creí especial por eso, creí que por mí Sherlock había sentido algo. Llegué a pensar que seríamos eternos, que seríamos nuestros futuros y que envejeceríamos juntos._

 

_No sé qué pasó..._

 

_Quizá se hartó de mí. Y lo entiendo, Moriarty era su igual, inteligente y listo (más que todos a su alrededor), psicópata, sociópata, sádico, loco. Él simplemente le dio lo que siempre pedía, un acertijo, algo con que distraerse. Pero esta vez, Sherlock se  entretuvo demasiado y se olvidó de mí; bueno, de todos, incluso de él mismo._

 

_Les confieso que sigo vivo por inercia, sigo respirando porque sé automáticamente cómo hacerlo. De no ser así, ya no estaría aquí._

_Es por eso que decidí hace unas horas qué  hacer con mi vida, porque ya no puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir mintiendo diciéndome una y mil veces “todo estará bien”, no debo hacerme más daño creyendo que un día cruzará esa puerta o aparecerá en el sillón y me dirá con una sonrisa “he vuelto”. Debo acabar con esas tontas esperanzas._

_Sé que ahora la Sra. Hudson debe estar llorando y sé que es difícil perder a dos personas que fueron como sus hijos, (dos hijos bastante tontos diría yo). Y la entiendo._

 

_Sin embargo, yo ya no puedo más con esto. Mi vida ya no existe. He llorado todos estos setecientos treinta y tantos días sin parar, mis ojos están hinchados y apenas puedo mantenerlos abiertos de la irritación._

 

 _“Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes”, es lo que les puedo decir. Yo siempre creí en él y tengo gravada esa frase en mi ser, la tengo corriendo por mis venas esperando que de alguna manera dé un tipo de resultado. Me he encerrado en su cuarto tratando de rescatar algún olor, para poder creer que está conmigo. Intento leer lo que escribió y entenderlo_ _…_ _no lo he logrado. He procurado hacer su té, esperando que un día lo beba. Sigo hablando solo, pero el único que me escucha es ese maldito cráneo. Pruebo mi suerte recorriendo todo Londres para poder encontrarlo, y cada noche que regreso deseo escuchar el sonido fino del violín_ _._

_Nunca es así._

 

_¡NUNCA!_

 

_Aún muerto es mejor que yo. Hace que pierda la cabeza. ¡Oh, Dios! A él le encantaba que perdiera la congruencia, pero ya no más. Ya no jugaré este juego ridículo..._

 

_Me doy  por vencido. El juego termina hoy…_

 

 _Mycroft, sé que Sherlock nunca te pidió nada_ _, pero_ _yo lo haré._

 _Quiero que cuides y protejas a la Sra. Hudson contra todo, ella merecería ser la reina de Inglaterra. Y gracias_ _por tratarme con respeto._

 _Sra. Hudson, he puesto en el cuarto de Sherlock todo lo que es inservible, no se preocupe, lo quemaré y no, no causaré daño al departamento, todo está planeado perfectamente. Sabe que la aprecio_ _._ _Lamento haberle causado tantos conflictos._

_He dejado algunas cosas para Lestrade, quizá le ayuden para mejorar su intuición deductiva y  a su departamento._

_Molly, siempre fuiste una chica excepcional y sé que Sherlock  te tenía cariño, aunque fuera un imbécil._

 

 _Dejé_ _algunas cosas útiles para donación. Algunas cosas irán para los padres de Sherlock, sí es que quieren guardarlas._

 

_Y para mi familia sólo algunos recuerdos de mi pubertad y mi intento de ser un adulto._

 

 _Q_ _uisiera pedirle a Harry que no tomara el día de mi entierro. No quisiera tener eso en mi cabeza, así que, espero que cumpla lo que pido. Y sí hermana, siéntete orgullosa: yo también resulte ser gay._

_Papá, Mamá, sé que será difícil que sepan esto después de que no los he visto después de que regresé de mi servicio médico, pero saben que los quiero y que esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Y perdón que haya "salido" igual que Harry, fue inevitable enamorarme de Sherlock._

 

_Finalmente, sólo quiero pedirles un favor..._

_Entiérrenme a lado de Sherlock. Quiero estar junto a él. A pesar de que sea tan tarde deseo postrarme en su regazo y  poder estar a su lado. Anhelo ser suyo aunque sea en la muerte._

 

_¡Dios! Lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto! Estoy tan agobiado, no soporto más, me duele el corazón, mi respiración está tan cortada y mis lágrimas sólo salen y caen sobre esta carta. Sé que este es el camino fácil, sé que no debería, pero él lo hizo. ¡A él no le importó saltar! ¡Yo lo amaba! Lo amaba tanto… y fui tan idiota que ni siquiera me di cuenta, y tampoco hice algo para detenerlo. Soy tan imbécil que no pude lograr nada, siempre fui un paso atrás de él, siempre fui tan tonto…_

 

_Mierda Sherlock…_

 

_¿Por qué?..._

 

_¡¿Por qué carajo saltaste?!_

 

_Siento mucho el dolor que voy a causarles, pero yo no puedo seguir así._

 

_Cuando una persona lo abandona la esperanza, los anhelos, los planes; no tiene sentido nada… ¿Acaso el futuro no está formado por ese triángulo? Él era todo eso… ¡Era todo!_

 

_Toda la sensación de felicidad y alegría que alguna vez sentí fue remplaza por un vacío terrible. Y ya no puedo más, en serio._

 

_No puedo seguir fingiendo que puedo lidiar con la vida sin él._

 

_Solamente quiero descansar de mí, de los recuerdos, de las pesadillas… del fuego que me está matando lentamente._

 

_Y sé que estarán preocupados, que llorarán, pero ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada. No quiero que piensen así._

 

_Estén tranquilos. Estaré bien, porque por fin estaremos juntos. Ya no estaré solo._

 

_Me cansé de esperar un milagro._

_Sólo tomaré mi vida e iré con él._

 

_John…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su opinión, es valiosa. :)


End file.
